


Birthday

by Cait_frost_11



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Eclaris, F/M, Fluff, birthday fic, hbd Emma Dumont!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cait_frost_11/pseuds/Cait_frost_11
Summary: In honor of Emma Dumont’s birthday today, here’s some shameless eclaris fluff that completely disregards canon.Sucky summary, but essentially it’s about Lorna’s birthday.





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> So here’s my first fic for my newest obsession... the Gifted, and especially ECLARIS!!

November 15::

Birthdays were never a big deal in the Mutant Underground. It was just a little, "Congrats, you survived another year without getting captured or killed." Maybe getting a little less work or a little more food than usual as a special treat.

But of course Marcos, being the great boyfriend he was, always tried to do something for Lorna. He hoped that this year would be a good one, but that wasn’t always in his or even Lorna’s control. 

Bipolar was hard enough to deal with, but in their situation there was no where for Lorna to get the help she could use. So she dealt with it. Did her best to cherish the highs, struggled her way through the lows. 

And she was the strongest person he knew. 

Marcos opened his eyes and paused, hearing the sound Lorna’s light, even breathing. He knew getting up was out of the question if he didn’t want to wake the woman sleeping against his side, so he settled back onto the pillow and closed his eyes, breathing in the sweet scent of Lorna’s deep emerald hair. 

The others would have to handle the running of HQ for a little while longer. 

It could have been minutes or it could have been hours when Marcos finally felt Lorna shift her weight in the bed, rolling over off his chest and onto her back, passing a hand quickly through her hair to get it out of her face. 

"Good morning, birthday girl," Marcos smiled, knowing that though she acted as though she hated the attention she got from everyone on her birthday, especially him, that she really did love it deep down. 

She just groaned. "It would be a better morning if I wasn't awake yet."

"It's better than last year."

She nodded solemnly. Everyone would be thankful for any day better than that. 

Last year had been hard. Marcos woke up excited to spend the day with Lorna, only to find himself unable to get her to respond, get out of bed, or even uncurl from the fetal position beneath the blankets. That was day one of a low that lasted nearly a month, one of the worst anyone at HQ could remember. 

This year would most definitely be better than the last. 

“Do we have to get up yet?” Marcos asked, nuzzling his face into her hair. 

“You don’t,” Lorna answered with a tantalizing kiss. “But I do. Your kid is making me have to pee.”

She got up and slipped into the bathroom, returning a short time after to find that Marcos hadn’t moved far, only from laying down in the bed to sitting on the edge. Placing herself on his lap, she curled up against him, their most beautiful aurora floating up around the air. 

He leaned back down back onto the bed, pulling Lorna on top of him, capturing her lips with his. 

“Happy birthday, Lorna,” Marcos whispered between kisses. 

“I love you,” she murmured back, making him smile against her lips. 

“I love you too.” He rubbed his hand across her stomach, normally flat and toned, which now had the very slightest beginning of a baby bump. “I love both of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Emma Dumont! Officially one of my favorite actresses!!
> 
> Anyone know what it takes to get a new relationship to become an official tag? Bc it hasn’t happened for eclaris yet and i want to get it done!!


End file.
